Time Stops For No One
by Yoko's Lil' Vixen Kaggy-chan
Summary: No one ever expected her to come back. Most were still grieving for her death. When she does return how much has she changed? She didn't come alone either. She claims the other is her son. How will the Z warriors fair now that she back in thier lives?
1. Her Blood, His Tears

**Kaggy-chan: What's peoplez Kaggy-chan here with this new story that wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it. Any ways I own nothing or else Kikyo would have never come to life and jaken would be in hell by now. **

**Jaken: What was that insolent human!**

**Kaggy-chan: Damn banshee stop screaming at me! As the authoress of this story I herby pronounce you dead!**

**Jaken: *Suddenly out of no where a gaint mallet comes and squashes him 100 times***

**Kaggy-chan: Now Shippo-kun do the disclaimer and I'll give you candy.**

**Shippo: Kaggy-chan doesn't own Inu Yasha or Dragon Ball Z Now where's my candy!**

* * *

Time Stops For No One

"Hey lookI found one of those Dragon Ball thingys!", shouted a girl. She had a lilac fighting shirt with the sign of the turtle hermit on the back of her shirt. She lilac pants that looked a little baggy on her. She had a purple obi keeping her pants from falling. She had purple boots on her feet. She also had leg and arm bands that were really weights. She had shiny raven hair that reached her back and bright sapphire eyes. A black monkey tail was wrapped around her waist. She also had a sword on her back. A necklace was on her neck too. It had a silver chain with a sapphire snowflake. There was a smaller red fire within the larger sapphire snowflake. She looked to be around 15 years old. Her name was Kagome Son.

"Really nee-chan?", asked a boy. He a orange fighting shirt that had the same sign for the turtle hermit on the back of his shirt. He had baggy orange pants as well. He had blue arm and leg bands on that were really training weights. He had a dark blue obi that kept his pants from falling. He had on a pair of dark blue boots as well. He had raven hair much like his sisters but his was just all over the place looking like a birds nest. Instead of a pair of bright sapphire colored orbs were two mischievous black orbs in their place. He had no sword or weapon preferring to stick with martial art and his ki rather than using one. "Yup. Look at it. They say that if you gather all seven of the dragon balls together that you can make a wish and it'll come true.", said Kagome. "Cool! Let me see it!", yelled Goku. "Fine, fine. Sheesh.", said Kagome handing Goku the the two star dragon ball. "Wow! Wait till Krillan and Bulma see this!", said Goku smiling. "They'll just pout and say it's not fair how they didn't get to find one but we did.", responded Kagome smirking. The ground started to shake suddenly. "I-is it an earthquake?", asked Goku. "Iie. Look down the hill.", said Kagome.

Down the grassy hill was a huge man eating dinosaur. It was huge and green. It's skin was rough. It had tiny arms and big feet. Sharp fangs and claws glistened in the sun. It's beady black eyes scanning for it's next prey to eat. When it spotted the children it ran to them. "Go and hide in the bushes for now.", said Kagome. "B-but Kagome I-I just can't leave you alone with th-that huge thing!", said Goku. "I promise you that I'll go with you as soon as I'm done ok? If you don't believe me still then here I'll give you my necklace. You know that I don't go anywhere without it.", said Kagome handing him the necklace. Goku nodded and took the necklace. "You better keep that promise.", said Goku. Kagome nodded and made a shooing motion with her hand. Goku hesitated but hid behind a near by bush anyways.

Right after he hid the dinosaur ran onto the hill. Kagome took out her sword. It was silver with the kanji for protection on it and it also had a raven handle that matched her own hair color. The beast was had rough green skin with beady black eyes. It had a huge body with both fangs and claws. The dinosaur roared at her. Kagome didn't wait for it to attack as she flew to the air and cut it's arm off. The green beast roared in pain. The prehistoric animal tried to hit her using it's tail. With her remarkable speed Kagome dodged all attempts. That is until she slipped on a wet rock. The Dino landed a critical hit on her sending her to the ground harshly. Kagome bit her lip to the point of bleeding so she wouldn't scream. The dinosaur quickly turned it attention to Goku who ran to his sister. Kagome saw this and with the last of her strength killed the beast by purifying it with a bright blue light.

"Ka-Kagome... KAGOME!", yelled Goku. "H-hey Goku. Look I wo-won.", said Kagome weakly trying to smile. Goku started to cry as his tears mixed with Kagome's blood. "Ka-Kagome-nee you promised me th-that you wouldn't die. You better not break it.", said Goku crying. "I-I'm sorry. I th-think I might have to break th-this promise. B-but whatever happens I w-want you to know I lo-love you Goku.", said Kagome. "Wh-what about Krillin o-or Bulma or ev-even Munten Roshi-sensie?", asked Goku. "Te-tell them I-I said bye. Don't wor-worry I promise you we'll see each o-other in th-the future.", said Kagome closing her eyes. "N-no... No. NO!", said Goku. He noticed she started glowing a light blue color as did her sword. Then in a blast of blue both his sister and her sword were gone. Goku wished that time would have just stopped long enough for him to save his sister. But Goku found out the hard way. Time stops for no one.

* * *

**Kaggy-chan: Please review!**

**Youko: Review!**

**Inu Yasha: What the hell are you doing here!**

**Yoko: The reviewers love me!**

**Kaggy-chan: Review or I'll make Inu Yasha gay!**

**Inu Yasha: Review or i'll kill you!**

**Youko: Poor puppy still hasn't come out of denail.**


	2. Final Good Bye

**Kaggy-chan: Hello peoplez! Sorry for the late update but school has gotten more stressful and full of drama lately.**

**Inu Yasha: Keh you'll be lucky to even have reviwers because of how late this is.**

**Kaggy-chan: Shut up Inu Yasha don't ya think I that!**

**Shippou: Sigh Why are adulta so weird?**

**Inu Yasha: Shut up runt!**

**Kaggy-chan: Stopp yelling at him! Sit!**

**Inu Yasha: -meets his friend -**

**Kaggy-chan: Shippou-kun please say the disclaimer.**

**Shippou: Kaggy-chan doesn't own Inu Yasha or Dragon Ball Z.**

* * *

As the woman surveyed her companions a great force of guilt and sadness started to form in her heart but she knew this day would come sooner or later. Her bright sapphire eyes took in every detail of her companions forms for this would be the last time she would see them.

She looked at her sister like friend feeling truly happy for the young demon slayer. Her dark brown hair swishing in the high pony tail she always wore in battle. Her black suit clung to her skin as hot pink armor covered her shoulders, knees, and elbows. Her hot pink obi had a small katana attached to it. On her back she carried a huge boomerang made of the strongest demon bones of that era. Her hazel eyes that reflected nothing but love and acceptance were trained on the violet eyes of her friend turned fiancé.

The man himself had very short hair as only a subtle amount could be put into the smallest pony tail one could imagine. A rat tail if you would call it. A pleased smile on his face could clearly be seen as he hugged his fiancé. For once his 'cursed' hand no where near the woman's rear or saying anything perverted that would get him a one way ticket into the darkness of unconsciousness. His purple and black robes swishing with every move he made. Around his right hand dark blue beads made a 'clanck' noise every time they hit one another. His golden staff lay forgotten on the ground a few feet away.

Sapphire eyes moved from the new couple to the older and odder pair before her. Her eyes traveled to her old love and now brother. His silver hair swaying gently with the small breeze. His amber eyes looking lovingly into his dead lovers own orbs. His fire rat kimono wrinkling as he embraced the woman in front of him. His rusty yet powerful sword moving a bit as well. His bare feet made a shuffling noise as he shifted his feet to get more comfortable. Silver claws and fangs shined against the suns bright rays. Two fuzzy triangular ears moved to every single sound made. Sapphire eyes tore themselves away from her ex lover and now brother too her newest ally and sister-in-law.

The dead woman in his arms returned the embrace with just as much force. Her doe brown eyes looking into his own amber ones. Her hands snaked around his waist as her head rested on his chest. Her raven hair fell to her ankles. Her red and white miko clothes rustled in an indication of her movement. Her straw sandals moving forward wanting to be with her lover. Her quiver of arrows and bow shifted slightly so she could get more comfortable. White snake like creatures floated around them.

'Ironic that the man I loved would turn into my brother and my enemy into my ally. Keh the monk finally admitted his love to her too. Funny now that I think back to all the times she refused his love and now she finally accepts it.', she thought.

Her sapphire eyes moved to her two most important and trusting friends of the misfit group they formed over the years in her arms. There was her son who had fallen asleep. His head rested gently on her shoulder as he slept peacefully. His orange red hair was still in it's high pony tail it was always in. His emerald eyes that usually reflected mischief were shut closed. Clawed hands wrapped around her neck. Sharp tiny fangs were visible as he kept on snoring. His green shirt with small light green leaves unfolded in some places as he shifted on her shoulder. His brown vest snuggled closer to his body with the sudden shift. His legs that were covered in furry brown pants were on top her hands that held him against her body. A single puffy reddish orange tail popped out from under his pants.

A soft purr brought her attention to her other dear companion. Sapphire and crimson eyes clashed at they look at each other. The small cat like youkai was currently on her shoulder. Her cream colored fur glowing the suns rays. Her black paws, ears, and two tails tips seemed to glow a darker shade. A black diamond on her forehead stood out among her skin. Her two tails wishing happily behind her.

"Guys I have something to say." Her soft voice seemed to break the others from their own train of thought.

It was then they all got a good look at her form. They all knew the woman before them went threw a great change here in the feudal japan. From the weak 15 year old school girl to a powerful 37 year old warrior.

Her raven black hair fell perfectly behind her stopping at her waist. Her icy sapphire orbs stared at them. She had an elegant silver fighting kimono. The kimono had light blue snowflakes decorating the sleeves and bottom of the kimono. It had the 3/4 sleeves that only reach her elbows. It reached her mid thigh allowing her to move freely in battle. A light blue obi was tied to it. A sword was tied onto her obi. She had light blue ninja sandals. On her hands were two silver fingerless gloves. Her claws and fangs gleamed in the light. A raven monkey tail rapped around her waist.

"What is it?", asked the tijya. "Something very important Sango.", was her relpy. "How important is it?", asked the monk. "As I told Sango very Miroku now stop questioning me so much.", said the woman. "Just tell us wench!", demanded the inu hanyou. "Inuyasha be more respectful!", scolded the undead miko. "Thank you Kikyou but as I was saying I have to leave.", she said closing her eyes afraid of her friends reaction.

"WHAT!"

Anyone who was in a 5 mile radius covered their ears in a futile attempt to block out the load scream. The child within the womans hand woke up with a jump.

"Momma! What's going on?", asked the frightened kitsune. "Nothing Shippou. You can-" "Nothing important! Nothing important? Wench how is you leaving not important!", yelled Inuyasha. "I must agree with Inuyasha for once.", said Miroku. "Hate to say but me too.", said Sango. "I as well.", said Kikyou. "Yeah- hey wait a minute what does that mean!", yelled Inuyasha. "Are you leaving me alone Okaa-san?", asked a tearful Shippou within her arms.

"Look I know it's hard for you all. Heck this is hard for me! I never wanted things to come to this but you all know I am not of this world but another dimension. I must return now that my goal is complete. No I'm not leaving Shippou either. I'm bringing him with me too. Besides what kind of mother leaves her child?", said the woman smiling down at Shippou. Shippou looked at his adoptive mother and hugged her tightly.

"Wait! I want you to take Kirara with you. I know that she'll be happier with you.", said Sango on the verge of tears. The raven haired woman nodded. The neko youkai only mewed and rubbed her head on the woman's cheek in acknowledgment to her statement.

"I'll take the jewel with me just in case too.", she said holding up a pink jewel. She tied the white white necklace made up of pure blooded youkai fangs who never wanted the jewel. The others nodded agreeing with her logic.

"I guess this is good bye.", said Kikyou. Everyone just nodded afraid of crying if they said anything. Everyone just hugged the three good bye. "Good bye my friends. Know that you will always be not only in my memories but in my heart as well. Please forgive me but I- no we must leave now.", she said. The others who were in tears by now nodded. With one last smile from the three they were gone. A flash of light blue was the only indication that their friend disappeared leaving only snow flakes in their place.

'She is in memories of few but in hearts of many.

Loyal friend.

Great sister.

Devoted daughter.

Loving mother.

Skilled Tijya.

Generous Miko.

Powerful Saiyan.

Graceful demoness.

Good ally.

All of these fit her but everyone will always see her for kind and forgiving actions. Judged one not by their past but future for she is the miko of the future who came to help set the past. For this is the tale of the Miko who befriended demons and human tale of the Shikon No Tama. In memories of few but hearts of many may you have great blessings upon yourself. Kagome Son.'

* * *

**Kaggy-chan: I wanna thank Jackalin Marie Hodkinson, Saphire Moon Maiden, KagHieiLuver, and honohime for reviewing! I appriciate your support! Remember tell your friends, your friends friends, your friends uncle, your nieghborhood hobo, and even your grandma!**


	3. Saddened Toughts

**Kaggy-chan: Sorry for the late update but here it is! I won't say much except I don't own Inu Yasha or Dragon Ball Z. Enjoy!**

* * *

The Z warriors were relaxed for now. The odd group was made up of many different people. There was a tall and short. Fat and and skinny. Old or young. Bald or hairy. Cruel of friendly. Strong or weak. Human or aliens. Yes strange indeed.

"Hey Dad why do you look so sad today?", asked Gohan looking at his father and idol. "Ya Goku I haven't seen you this sad.", said Yamcha.

"Goku today's that day again isn't it?", asked Master Roshi softly. By now everyone was listening. Goku nodded solemnly. A faraway look in his usually cheerful obsidian eyes. "What day is it?", asked Bulma truly confused like the others. She just couldn't understand Goku. Just yesterday they saw each other but he didn't look sad. 'What could be wrong today? It couldn't be that bad could it?', Bulma thought to herself. "They day she left.", whispered Goku looking into the horizon. Bulma instantly regretted her thoughts and winced along with Krillin at the mention of her. Bulma and Krillin's confusion was replaced with a flash of understanding. Then Bulma and Krillin were almost instantly saddened at his words. Their eyes both held sadness and guilt for forgetting this day. The day they so desperately wanted to just forget and wish it never happened.

"What non sense are you four bumbling fools talking about now?", asked Vageta. Almost instantly all four saddened eyes were glazed with anger. "Don't you **ever** speak of her in that way!", shouted Goku.

He abruptly stood up ignoring his friends shocked or sad looks they gave him. He concentrated on his task right now which was to fly away for a while. At least until he could clear his mind up a bit.

Once he was out of sight which didn't take ling Bulma smacked Vageta on the back of his head with all of the stength in her. "Damn it woman what was that for?", yelled Vageta. "What was that for! What was that for? Don't you see Goku hasn't gotten over her death. She was very special to him!", Bulma yelled and then softly added ,"She was special to us. Even I still haven't gotten over her death yet."

Everyone looked at Bulma in shock. Her face started to tear up. "I hope your satisfied Vageta. Goku doesn't like to talk about her. It's still a sore subject to him. I'll be back I'm going to talk to Goku.", said Krillin taking off after his long time friend.

"Who is she?", asked Chi-Chi feeling a bit jealous over 'her'. "She.", spoke Master Roshi gaining their attention ,"She was a important person to him. She was there when we couldn't be. She supported him when he needed it and helped him through all the bad times. She was a bit too over protective at times. (He chuckled here.) Did anything to keep out of harms way even if it caused herself pain. I remember she would train and spare with him and Krillan. Then she'd go to Bulma and just chat with her. Ah those were the old days. Before the incident. (Enter frown here.)"

"What was her name? What was she to Dad?", asked Gohan. "Ya I haven't seen Goku this sad since... well I don't think I've ever seen him this sad.", said Yamcha. "Where they dating?", asked Chi-Chi jealously.

Bulma who just recovered from her crying started to laugh along with Master Roshi. "Heavens no!", chuckled Master Roshi. "She... haha wasn't... haha dating... hahaha him... haha!", Bulma managed to gasp out. "Then who was she woman!", demanded Vageta.

"Her name was Kagome and I can assure you she and I weren't dating.", said a voice behind them. They all turned to see Goku and Krllin. Goku was the one who spoke. "Oh Go-Goku!", stuttered Bulma and Master Roshi. "No it's all right. After Krillin came to talk to me I feel better. I think it's time you all knew who she was.", said Goku turning away.

_Flashback_  
_Goku flew off towards a river that was a couple miles away. 'Kagome what would you think of me now? I wish you were still alive.' A single tear slid down his cheek. "Hey Goku are you ok?", asked a voice behind him. Turning around Goku saw his ling time friend. "I guess. It's just that when she died I was so sad guilty. When Vageta said that it got me so angry.", said Goku. No use trying to hide his feeling from his friends especially the ones that were there when she died. Krillin nodded his head. Understanding and grief was un his eyes. "Yeah I know what you mean. I still haven't gotten over her death either to tell you the truth. I don't think any of us have come to terms with the fact she's dead.", said Krillin. "I know but I can't help but feeling her death was my fault.", said Goku sighing once more. Krillin frowned. It just wasn't natural to see the usually child like man acted so gloomy and depressed. "I'm sure she wouldn't want you to be blaming yourself for her death. Besides she promised to be back didn't she? She always kept her promises no matter how hard.", said Krillin with a small smile. "You know what I think you're right Krillin. Thanks for the talk.", said Goku slightly smiling. "Aren't I always right anyways no problem I'm always there if you need another talk.", said Krillin. Goku nodded. It was times like these that he really appreciated his friends. It's not he didn't. Oh no he did just that now he appreciated it more than ever was all. They both nodded to each other and flew off towards the others.  
Flashback_

"Who was she? All you say is Kagome but is her surname you fool!", barked out Vageta. He was not highly amused. He just commented on this girl Goku and the other idiots were talking about. Then he got smacked over the head, yelled at, and is now confused.

"I didn't arrive to earth alone. You should remember her the most from your days in the spaceship Veggie-kun.", teased Goku. "Only one dared to call me that and she is long dead.", said Vageta getting angered. "No she came to earth in secret. When I asked why she didn't stay she said 'I don't want my little brother going to a different planet all by himself. Besides I have no reason to stay here except for Veggie-kun and to become Frieza's slave.' She came with me here.", said Goku. The others were in major shock for different reasons.

"You had a sister?", Chii-Chi, Yamcha, and Gohan screamed. "I used to.", whispered Goku. "I'll take it from here. Well you see Krillin and I met Goku when he started to train under Master Roshi. We met Kagome almost a year later. She hadn't been there for a year because she was training with an old woman by the name of Satzuki. Kagome was special. She was a miko or shrine maiden. Kagome had very special powers. That just made her more powerful. Anyways one day they-they we-went o-out a-a-a-and...", Bulma started to cry at that moment. The little control on her emotions she had faded away as age broke down infront of them. Yamcha pulled her into a comforting hug. While Yamcha tried to sooth the crying woman in his arm Krillin took over the story.

"It was around 21 year back. Long time huh? On today's date. Kagome had taken Goku out to train in the woods that day. Goku came back four hours later. When we saw he was crying we all knew something was wrong. Master Roshi, Bulma, and I went to comfort him. Th-then he broke out the news. We-we were all in shock. Kagome the most st-stubborn person in the world dead. No one could believe him. We all cried for around an hour. Now every year we go to her grave and put some flowers there.", said Krillin crying.

Everyone else was in shock. "Yes I can still remember when she first came with Goku. Then she left to train with Satzuki up in the mountains. I can still remember h-her personality. Sweet and caring yet fierce and scary when mad. I can st-still re-remember her.", choked out Master Roshi.

"The day w-we went out into the woods started out ok.", said Goku gaining their attention. All heads snapped to his figure in surprise. "Kagome-nee was showing me some moves when a huge dinosaur came. She was going good until she slipped and th-the-then _**'IT'**_ happened. The dinosaur struck her right in the stomach. I tried t-to run to help her b-but ended up being targeted. She saved me with the last of her strength. Af-after that she started to fade aw-away with her sword. The only thing she left was th-this neck-necklace.", said Goku letting a tear escape.

Everyone stayed in silence him shed a tear. This was like a whole new Goku. This Goku so different form tho one they knew. "Hey stop talking about me like I'm still dead! I told ya I would return didn't I?", asked a voice all turned to see...

* * *

**Kaggy-chan: Hello to all you peoplez out there! Sorry I havent updated in a long time but school has been crazy and I have a HUGE project due on November 3 due. Sorry I'll promise to have the next chappie by next week Saturday. Please review!**


End file.
